Angel Island ~ Upper Yard
| Conditions = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP = 843 | Beli = 5058 | Rainbow = | Title = | TConditions = | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = The Way to Heaven's Gate | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP2 = 660 | Beli2 = 3960 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = Specialty | TConditions2 = Clear Chapter | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Heaven's Judgment Begins | Stamina3 = 10 | Battles3 = 5 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP3 = 660 | Beli3 = 3960 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = | TConditions3 = | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Obligations and Sacrilege | Stamina4 = 10 | Battles4 = 5 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP4 = 660 | Beli4 = 3960 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = Lovely | TConditions4 = Clear Chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Approaching Challenges | Stamina5 = 12 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP5 = 846 | Beli5 = 5076 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Showdown! Satori's Challenge of the Ball | Stamina6 = 13 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP6 = 926 | Beli6 = 5556 | Rainbow6 = 1 | Title6 = | TConditions6 = | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Sacrificial Altar | Stamina7 = 13 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP7 = 924 | Beli7 = 5544 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Showdown! Shura's Challenge of the String | Stamina8 = 13 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP8 = 924 | Beli8 = 5544 | Rainbow8 = 1 | Title8 = Challenge | TConditions8 = Clear Chapter | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Find the City of Gold | Stamina9 = 13 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP9 = 924 | Beli9 = 5544 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = | TConditions9 = | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = 400 Years of Humiliation and 6 Years of Tragedy | Stamina10 = 13 | Battles10 = 7 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP10 = 926 | Beli10 = 5556 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = Odd | TConditions10 = Clear Chapter | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = The Warriors of Shandia | Stamina11 = 13 | Battles11 = 7 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP11 = 930 | Beli11 = 5580 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = Pardon Me | TConditions11 = Clear Chapter | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Disappearing Voices | Stamina12 = 13 | Battles12 = 7 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP12 = 928 | Beli12 = 5568 | Rainbow12 = | Title12 = | TConditions12 = | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = The Shandian Warrior Braham | Stamina13 = 13 | Battles13 = 7 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP13 = 926 | Beli13 = 5556 | Rainbow13 = 1 | Title13 = Survival | TConditions13 = Clear Chapter | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = Showdown! Gedatsu's Challenge of the Swamp | Stamina14 = 13 | Battles14 = 7 | Boss14 = | Conditions14 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP14 = 929 | Beli14 = 5574 | Rainbow14 = | Title14 = | TConditions14 = | Chapter15 = 15 | Quest15 = Showdown! Head Enforcer Yama | Stamina15 = 15 | Battles15 = 10 | Boss15 = | Conditions15 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People | EXP15 = 1162 | Beli15 = 6972 | Rainbow15 = 1 | Title15 = The Past City | TConditions15 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Angel Island ~ Upper Yard }} Farming notes Nothing useful here. No, seriously, you'd only ever farm this for lobsters and to complete your Voyage Log character list. How to beat Angel Island ~ Upper Yard Not a particularly difficult island, but few notes: * you will encounter new enemies here. See notes on the next island for more info for details. Only the green goat guy is dangerous, as it casts despair when it is his turn. Others can be abused to stall longer as all except INT and DEX trigger weak special effects INSTEAD of attacking if <20%. * All stages have "Stats Down for Blue Sea People" which decreases your stats, in particular - HP. But it scales to difficulty, so you can pretty much forget about (because while your stats are nerfed, the enemies are weaker, making everything balanced). You can use Skypiea characters if you have any as they will be immune to this status down effect, giving you more HP/ATK. That of course means that if you have Raid Eneru, you can breeze through this island in your sleep (also, other Skypiea characters are relatively weak so don't bother too hard to squeeze them into your team). *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 Satori has 410000 HP, attacks for 1234 every 2 turns, and spams random effect specials which vary between mildly amusing and mildly annoying. *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 Shura has 169000 HP, attacks for 893 every turn. Preemptively locks 2 crew-members for 7 turns, under ~20-ish? HP will lock another unit (for me was friend captain) for either 7 or 13 turns (lol i forgot) *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 Braham has 300k HP, attacks for 1388 every 2 turns. Preemptively blinds you for the entire fight. *Chapter 14 Gedatsu has 438000 HP, attacks for 1320 every 2 turns. Under 30% uses special "Jet Punch" for 3300 damage. *Chapter 15 has 980k HP, attacks for 3510 every 4 turns. Preemptively boosts his ATK for 4 turns and his DEF for 7 turns. Under 20% uses special "Drop Mountain" for ~4600 damage. Category:Skypiea